Like You
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: Sweet and short story about one of my favorite couples, Sonic and Amy. Warnings; poetry and fluff.


"Like You"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its relating characters. I do, however, own the poem. That's totally mine.

* * *

It was a lovely morning, and the sun was shining brightly. Birds were singing, children were laughing, and all was truly right with the world. A sixteen year old hedgehog hopped out of her warm, snug bed, stretching her stiff muscles as an adorable yawn escaped her lips. She rubbed the sleep out of her jade eyes as she walked towards her dresser. She was about to open it to pick out an outfit when she saw noticed an envelope.

"Hm, I wonder who's it from," said Amy, lifting it to see that while it was it addressed to her, it didn't have who it was from. She easily opened the envelope and pulled out a neatly folded sheet of paper. Carefully, she unfolded it and read what it said.

_I doubt I'll ever find another girl like you._

_You're always there to see me through._

_I doubt I'll ever find another girl like you._

_You're beautiful and perfect, my very own goddess._

_You're kindhearted, genuine, and adorably modest._

_I doubt I'll ever find another girl like you._

_You're the reason I keep on trying, even when I just want to give in._

_You're the reason I wear a smile on my face, for you give me plenty of things to smile about._

_I care about you, my sweetest of roses._

_While I may not show it all the time, I'm just as much as yours as you are mine._

_I'll doubt I'll ever find another girl like you._

_Your love is the sweetest, the purest, and most true._

_And while I may not verbally say or show it, I honestly and truly love Y-O-U._

_Sincerely and always yours, Sonic the Hedgehog._

Amy felt her heart swell up as tears of joy dripped-dropped down her face. She clutched the heartfelt poem tightly to her chest. She found herself more in love with Sonic, if such a thing was even possible.

Not too far away, a blue hedgehog watched the scene from atop of a nearby tree. His heart warmed at such a sight, and he felt the urge to just run inside and scoop her, his rose, in his arms and never let her go. Alas, he resisted such an urge and made himself content with just watching her happily re-read the poem he sent her over and over again, no doubt memorizing every word.

After having his fill, he quietly and gracefully hopped out of the tree, running back to his house. While he wanted to spend time with Amy and tell her in person how he felt, he needed to get ready. For what, you wonder? A date with our favorite pink hedgehog. Yes, Sonic the Hedgehog, confident, fearless hero to all, was about to ask Amy Rose, the girl who, whether she knew it or not, stole his heart the first moment they met, on a date.

He now knew and understood what he wanted, and he wanted Amy. He wanted to put a smile on her face. He wanted to light up her world, to protect and love her until the end of their days. Sure, it took him a while... Ok, scratch that. It took him _forever_ to finally come to terms with how he felt, but hey, better late than never.

He wasn't about to waste anymore time being in denial. He realized that Amy might not wait for him forever, no matter how in love she was with him, and he'd be damned if he lost her to some other guy. No, Amy Rose, she was _his_. All he had to do was say three little words.

Sonic laughed. Not too long ago, he would've vehemently denied having any feelings other than friendship towards Amy, but that was before he knew what love was. That was before he understood that love wasn't something to be afraid of, rather, it was something to be cherished because not too many people were lucky enough to experience such a feeling. He was glad he saw that now because he was done wasting time. Now it was time for him to do something he should've done a long time ago.

Yes, he was nervous, but he wasn't afraid anymore. He knew Amy loved him and would always be with him. She'd done so much for him; now it was time for him to return the favor. Sonic continued his run, feeling more happy than he had in a while, and he owed it to Amy for making him see that she was the only girl, the only person for him.

* * *

So, how was it? I feel like I'm on a roll here. I hope this one was as good as my other Sonic stories. Again, I did try to do it justice, so please review and tell me what you think! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed; flames are not. Until next time!


End file.
